Travis Walton
Egli sostiene di essere stato rapito da un UFO il 5 novembre del 1975, mentre era al lavoro con dei colleghi nella Apache Sitgreaves National Forest in Arizona. Walton scompare, per poi riapparire dopo cinque giorni di intense ricerche, durante i quali vennero incriminati per presunto omicidio i suoi colleghi falegnami provenienti dal villaggio di Snowflake. Il caso ha ricevuto una notevole pubblicità e rimane uno dei più noti casi di presunta rapimento alieno. Lo storico del fenomeno UFO Jerome Clark riporta come "pochi rapimenti hanno generato così tante polemiche come il caso Walton".Jerome Clark. UFO book: Extraterrestrial Encyclopedy. Visible Ink, 1998 ISBN 1-57859-029-9 Page 527 Questo è uno dei pochissimi casi di rapimento alieno con testimoni oculari concordanti e uno dei casi di rapimento dove il tempo passato insieme agli alieni gioca un ruolo di secondo piano. I ricercatori di UFO Jenny Randles e Peter Houghe scrissero che "né prima né mai è cominciata una storia di rapimento" nel modo riferito da Walton e dai suoi collaboratori. Inoltre il caso Walton è singolare perché "la vittima sparì per giorni con squadre di polizia alla sua ricerca ... questo è un incontro ravvicinato del IV tipo (CE4) anomalo ... che va controcorrente, tanto che preoccupa alcuni ricercatori, mentre altri lo difendono strenuamente." (Randles and Hough, 186) Cronologia degli eventi Scenario Il caso comincia giovedì 5 novembre 1975. Walton era alle dipendenze di Mike Rogers, che aveva da nove anni un contratto con la United States Forest Service per vari lavori. Rogers e Walton erano molto legati; Travis frequentava la sorella di Rogers, Dana, che avrebbe sposato di lì a poco. Gli altri uomini del gruppo erano Ken Peterson, John Goulette, Steve Pierce, Allen Dallis e Dwayne Smith; vivevano tutti nella piccola cittadina di Snowflake, Arizona. Rogers era stato assunto per ripulire il sottobosco di una vasta area (più di 1.200 acri) vicino Turkey Springs, Arizona. Il lavoro era il più remunerativo che Rogers avesse ricevuto dal servizio forestale, ma il gruppo era in ritardo con il programma. Come risultato, allungarono i turni di lavoro per adempiere al contratto, in genere lavoravano dalle 6 del mattino fino al tramonto. Scoperta nel bosco Poco dopo le 06:00 la sera del 5 novembre, Rogers e il suo gruppo, finito il loro lavoro, salgono sul camion di Rogers per il viaggio di ritorno a Snowflake. Il gruppo riporta che dopo poco iniziarono a vedere una potente luce attraverso gli alberi, che poi si scopre essere generata da un disco di metallo con una cupola. Questa emette bagliori giallastri, misura circa 6 m di larghezza e 2,50 m di altezza e sembra evoluire a pochi metri dalla strada. Rogers si ferma ad una trentina di metri dall'oggetto, a questo punto Walton saltò dal camion e corse verso il disco. Gli altri uomini affermano di aver detto a Walton di tornare indietro, ma egli continuava ad avvicinarsi al disco. Quando fu vicino all'oggetto, l'uomo nel camion riportò che il disco cominciò a fare un rumore simile ad una turbina molto forte. Il disco poi ha cominciato ad oscillare da un lato all'altro, e Walton cominciò a camminare con cautela lontano dall'oggetto. Jerome Clark scrisse che, appena dopo che Walton si era allontanato dal disco, gli altri insistettero nel dire che un fascio di luce blu-verde emanata dal disco, "colpì Travis". Clark continua scrivendo che Travis "sollevò un piede in aria, le braccia e le gambe distese, si tirò indietro per circa 10 metri, per tutto il tempo catturato nel bagliore della luce. La sua spalla destra toccò terra, e il suo corpo si distese mollemente sul terreno. (Clark, 628-629) Rogers più tardi si disse convinto della morte di Walton, così guidò molto velocemente sulla strada sterrata, per paura che il disco stesse inseguendo il camion. Dopo circa un quarto di miglio, il camion sbandò fuori strada e Rogers si fermò. Dopo qualche discussione, il gruppo decise di tornare al sito e di rintracciare Walton. Il disco volante era sparito e i colleghi dissero di aver cercato Walton per mezz'ora, senza trovare traccia. Le ricerche Circa alle 19:30, Peterson chiama la polizia da Heber, vicino Snowflake. Il Vice sceriffo Chuck Ellison rispose al telefono; Peterson inizialmente disse solo che uno dei suoi colleghi si era perso. Ellison incontrò quindi il gruppo al centro commerciale. Gli raccontarono la storia — tutti gli uomini erano sconvolti, due di loro in lacrime — e anche se era un po' scettico riguardo al racconto, Ellison avrebbe poi dichiarato "che se stavano mentendo, erano terribilmente bravi a farlo."(Clark, 629) Ellison notificò al suo superiore — Sheriff Marlin Gillespie — che disse a Ellison di trattenere gli uomini a Heber fino al suo attivo con l'Ufficiale Ken Coplan per interrogarli. In meno di un'ora arrivarono Gillespie e Coplan, quindi ascoltarono la storia. Rogers insistette sul fatto di tornare immediatamente sulla scena per cercare Walton, con i cani, se possibile. Non c'erano cani disponibili, ma la polizia e alcuni uomini tornarono sulla scena. Smith, Pierce e Goulette erano troppo sconvolti per essere d'aiuto nella ricerca, così decisero di tornare a Snowflake e raccontare la brutta notizia a parenti e amici. Tornati sulla scena, i rinforzi di polizia divennero sospettosi della storia raccontata dal gruppo, principalmente a causa della mancanza di prove fisiche che provassero l'accaduto. Anche se più poliziotti e volontari arrivati per le ricerche nella zona, non hanno trovato nessuna traccia di Walton. Le notti invernali possono essere abbastanza fredde in montagna e Walton indossava solo dei jeans, una giacca e una maglietta; la polizia era preoccupata che Walton cadesse vittima di ipotermia nel casi si fosse perso. Rogers e lo scriffo Coplan andarono dalla madre di Travis, Mary Walton Kellett, per raccontarle le novità, lei viveva in un piccolo ranch a Bear Creek, a circa 16 km da Snowflake. Rogers le raccontò l'accaduto elei gli chiese di ripetere. Chiese quindi, con calma, se qualcuno diverso dalla polizia e dai testimoni oculari avesse sentito la storia. Coplan pensò che la sua richiesta fosse strana; questo fattore ha contribuito al crescente sospetto tra le forze di polizia che qualcosa di diverso da un UFO era responsabile della sparizione di Walton. Dall'altro lato, Clark notò che la Kellett era noto come generalmente cauta e aveva inoltre allevato sei figli in gran parte da sola in circostanze precarie, che "da tempo le avevano insegnato a non cadere a pezzi di fronte alle crisi o alle tragedie. Eppure nei giorni a venire, come sopraffatta dagli eventi, avrebbe mostrare emozioni prima di amici, conoscenti e sconosciuti - un fatto che sarebbe stato menzionato nei trattamenti di debunking dell'episodio Walton." (Clark, 631) Circa alle 3:00 del mattino, Kellet telefonò a Duane Walton, il suo secondogenito. Egli lasciò velocemente casa sua a Glendale e andò a Snowflake. Dalla mattina del 6 novembre, molti ufficiali e volontari avevano cominciato le ricerche intorno alla zona dove si era perso Travis. Non si scoprì nessuna traccia, ed i sospetti della polizia erano sempre più orientati al fatto che il racconto dell'UFO era stato architettato per coprire un incidente o omicidio. Sabato mattina, Rogers e Duane Walton arrivarono nell'ufficio dello sceriffo Gillespie "fortemente adirati" poiché erano ritornati sulla scena della scomparsa e non avevano trovato nessuno. Dal pomeriggio di quel giorno, la polizia cominciò a cercare Travis con gli elicotteri, gli ufficiali a cavallo e le Jeep. (Clark, 361) Pubblicità Inoltre, da sabato, il caso di sparizione di Walton era diventato internazionale. I reporter, gli ufologi e i curiosi cominciarono ad arrivare a Snowflake. Tra i visitatori c'era Fred Sylvanus, un investigatore di UFO di Phoenix, che intervistò Rogers e Duane Walton sabato 8 novembre. Mentre ripetutamente esprimevano preoccupazione per il benessere di Travis (e criticavano la polizia per il poco impegno dimostrato), entrambi gli uomini fecero affermazioni sul fatto che sarebbe tornati a tormentarli, quando si fossero ripresi dalle critiche. Dalle registrazioni fatte da Sylvanus, Rogers notò che, a causa della sparizione di Travis e delle conseguenti ricerche, egli non sarebbe stato in grado di portare a termine il contratto che aveva con la forestale, e sperava che le ricerche del suo amico scomparso avrebbero mitigato le conseguenze. Duane Walton disse che lui e Travis erano interessati agli UFO, e qualcosa come dodici anni prima, Duane aveva visto un UFO simile a quello descritto da Rogers. Duane raccontò che sia lui che Travis avevano deciso che si sarebbero avvicinati il più possibile ad un UFO nel caso in cui ne avessero avuto la possibilità. Duane disse anche che Travis non sarebbe stato ferito dagli alieni, perché "loro non arrecano danno alle persone". (Clark, 631) Anche se non ne avevano intenzione, Rogers e Duane Walton, con le loro dichiarazioni, avevano dato "le basi per un'interpretazione alternativa del caso". (Clark, 632) Travis più tardi riportò che non aveva mai avuto una "passione" per gli UFO, anche dopo il suo presunto rapimento, ma il nastro registrato con le parole di suo fratello Duane, mentre Travis era ancora assente, fa pensare al contrario di quello che ha dichiarato Travis. Poco dopo l'intervista di Sylvanus, il Marshal Sanford Flake annunciò che l'intera faccenda era stato uno scherzo architettato da Duane e Travis. Avevano imbrogliato i falegnami accendendo un palloncino e "rilasciandolo nel momento opportuno". La moglie di Flake non fu d'accordo, suggerendo che la storia di suo marito era "impensabile come quella di Duane Walton". (Clark, 632) Nel frattempo, gli ufficiali di polizia fecero ripetute visite in casa della signora Kellett; Duane una volta tornò a casa e la trovò in lacrime dopo che l'avevano interrogata nel suo salotto. Duane chiese alla polizia di lasciare la casa se non avevano niente di nuovo da dire o da chiedere. Duane suggerì di parlare con la polizia solo sotto il portico, modalità che avrebbe consentito di concludere l'interrogatorio in qualsiasi momento volesse, scegliendo semplicemente di rientrare in casa. Fece esattamente questo quando il maresciallo Flake arrivò per portare un messaggio che, come Clark nota, contribuì ad alimentate l'idea degli scettici sul fatto che Kellett aveva "qualcosa da nascondere, o qualcuno". (Clark, 632) Duane parlò anche con William H. Spaulding del Ground Saucer Watch. Spaulding suggerì che, se Travis fosse tornato, GSW avrebbe pagato un medico di fiducia per visitarlo in privato. Spaulding suggerì anche che, se Travis fosse tornato, si sarebbe dovuta recuperare la sua prima urina, in modo da poterla testare. Poligrafo Lunedì 10 novembre, tutti i membri del gruppo vennero sottoposti alla macchina della verità da Cy Gilson, un impiegato del Dipartimento di Pubblica Sicurezza dell'Arizona. Chiese se gli uomini causarono danni a Travis (o se conoscevano qualcuno che glieli avesse acusati), se conoscevano il posto in cui si trovava il corpo di Travis e se dicevano la verità riguardo all'UFO. Tutti gli uomini negarono di aver fatto del male a Travis (o di conoscere qualcuno che gliene avesse fatto), negarono di sapere dove fosse il corpo e insistettero nel dire di aver visto un UFO. Eccetto Dallis (che non completò il suo esame che quindi venne invalidato), Gilson concluse che tutti gli uomini dicevano la verità e che i risultati dell'esame erano validi. Clark cita il report ufficiale di Gilson: "Questi test provano che i cinque uomini hanno visto un oggetto che credono essere un UFO, e che Travis Walton non è stato aggredito o ucciso da nessuno di loro quel giovedì". Se l'UFO era un trucco, pensò Gilson "i cinque uomini non sapevano dello scherzo". (Clark, 633) Dallis successivamente ammetterà che aveva nascosto la fedina penale per ottenere il suo lavoro con Rogers ed aveva paura di essere scoperto e per questa menzogna aveva abbandonato il test della macchina della verità. A seguito di questi test, lo scieriffo Gillespie annunciò che, fatta eccezione per la storia dell' UFO, "Non c'erano dubbi che dicano la verità." (Clark, 633) Flake non era convinto; una volta si presento in casa della Kellett con una troupe televisiva, sperando di scoprire lì il nascondiglio di Travis. Galleria fotografica Image:Travis_walton_abduction_polygraph_1.jpg|Resultati del test poligrafico (pagina 1) Image:Travis_walton_abduction_polygraph_2.jpg|Resultati del test poligrafico (pagina 2) Il ritorno di Walton Il 10 novembre, appena prima di mezzanotte, Grant Neff disse di aver risposto al telefono di casa sua a Taylor, Arizona, che si trova a poche miglia da Snowflake (Grant era sposato con la sorella di Travis, Alison); Il chiamante parlò con voce debole: "Qui è Travis. Sono in una cabina telefonica alla stazione di Heber, e ho bisogno di aiuto. Venite a prendermi". Inizialmente, Neff pensò che si trattasse di uno scherzo. Prima che Neff potesse riagganciare il telefono, però, il chiamante parlò di nuovo, quasi isterico e gridando disse: "Sono io, Grant ... Sto male, e ho bisogno di aiuto male. Vieni a prendermi." Neff riconsiderò l'identità del chiamante. Il suo panico sembrava vero, così Neff e Duane Walton furono spinti ad andare a quel distributore di benzina. Hanno riferito di aver trovato Travis lì, era crollato nella seconda delle tre cabine telefoniche. Indossava gli stessi vestiti di quando era sparito - ancora insufficiente, la temperatura era di circa 20 °C - e sembrava più magro e di non essersi rasato per tempo era stato assente. Durante il viaggio di ritorno a Snowflake, Travis sembrava spaventato, agitato, ansioso e più volte borbottò circa esseri con occhi terrificanti. Pensava di essere assente solo da poche ore, quando ha saputo che era sparito da quasi una settimana, sembrava stordito e smise di parlare. Duane Walton ha detto di aver deciso di non rivelare il ritorno Travis immediatamente, perché era preoccupato per suo fratello, che apparentemente sembrava fragile. Non avendolo comunicato alle autorità, però, Duane si trovò ad affrontare le accuse di complicità dell'insabbiamento delle prove che lui o Travis non volevano far vedere alla polizia. A casa di sua madre, Travis disse che si fece il bagno e cercò di mangiare, ma non è riuscito a non vomitare, anche dopo aver mangiato cibi leggeri. Come aveva suggerito Spaulding, Duane disse a Travis di conservare un campione della sua prima urina dopo il ritorno. A seguito di una soffiata di un dipendente della compagnia telefonica circa alle 2:30, la polizia scoprì che qualcuno aveva chiamato la famiglia di Neff da un telefono a gettoni dal distributore di benzina di Heber. Gillespie inviò due uomini a rilevare le impronte digitali dalle cabine, ma nessuna delle impronte apparteneva a Travis Walton. Questo fatto sarebbe stato usato dagli scettici che pensavano l'intera vicenda fosse una bufala, mentre i sostenitori sostengono che un esame delle impronte digitali effettuato al buio, nelle prime ore del mattino da due sceriffi armati di torce elettriche non era certo l'ideale e non era esaustivo. Gli "esami" medici Duane si ricordò della promessa di Spaulding di una visita medica privata. Senza notificare alle autorità il ritorno di Travis, Duane lo portò a Phoenix, martedì in tarda mattinata, dove si incontrarono con il Dott. Lester Steward. I Walton dissero che furono delusi nell'apprendere che Steward non era un medico come aveva promesso Spaulding, bensì un ipnoterapista. Spaulding e Steward riportarono successivamente che i Walton rimasero con loro per più di due ore, mentre i Walton insistevano di essere rimasti al massimo 45 minuti, molti dei quali furono passati a discutere sulle qualifiche mediche di Stewart Clark, 635). Il tempo trascorso con Steward, più tardi, sarebbe diventato un problema nel caso. La notizia del ritorno di Travis Da martedì pomeriggio, la notizia sul ritorno di Travis fu resa pubblica. Duane ricevette una telefonata di Spaulding a cui disse di non disturbare nuovamente la sua famiglia. Clark scrive che dopo questa telefonata "Spaulding è diventato un nemico giurato del caso." (Clark 363) Tra le altre telefonate ricevute dopo la notizia del ritorno di Travis ce ne fu una del Coral Lorenzen del Aerial Phenomena Research Organization (APRO), un gruppo di ricerca privato sugli UFO. Lei promise a Duane che Travis sarebbe stato visitato da due medici — il medico generico Joseph Saults e il pediatra Howard Kandell — a casa di Duane. Duane accettò e gli esami cominciarono alle 3:30 del pomeriggio di martedì. Clark scrisse che "tra la chiamata di Lorenzen e l'esame medico, un'altra parte sarebbe entrata nella storia e l'avrebbe complicata". (Clark, 636) Lorenzen fu contattata da un impiegato del National Enquirer, un tabloid americano noto per il tono sensazionalistico. L'impiegato dell'Enquire promise di sovvenzionare le ricerche dell'APRO in cambio "della collaborazione e dell'accesso ai Walton". Poiché le risore finanziarie dell'Enquire erano molto maggiori di quelle dell'APRO, Lorenzen accettò l'accordo. (Clark, 363) Gli esami medici rivelarono che Travis era essenzialmente in buona salute, ma c'erano due cose inusuali: *Un piccolo punto rosso presso la piega del gomito destro di Travis che era coerente con un'iniezione da ago ipodermico, ma i medici hanno osservato che il posto non era nei pressi di una vena. *L'analisi delle urine rivelò che c'era mancanza di chetone. Questo è insolito perché, dato che Travis era stato disperso per cinque giorni con poco o nessun alimento, come egli stesso diceva (e come suggerì la sua perdita di peso), il suo corpo avrebbe dovuto cominciare a rompere i grassi per sopravvivere e questo avrebbe portato ad alti livelli di chetone nelle urine. I critici sostengono che questa incoerenza è una prova contro la storia di Travis. Travis avrebbe poi ipotizzano che aveva ottenuto il marchio sul gomito nel corso del suo lavoro, i critici avrebbero ipotizzato che il marchio mostrava dove Travis (o qualcun altro) aveva iniettato la droga nel suo sistema. Clark respinge questa possibilità di droga come molto improbabile, dato che i medici riscontrarono alcun segno, ma egli stesso osserva che forse "è più difficile spiegarsi l'assenza di lividi, causati dalla caduta a terra di Travis dopo la collisione con il fascio di luce". (Clark 637) Travis successivamente notò che egli era stato un pugile dilettante e raramente era stanco anche dopo le combattimenti pesanti; Notò anche che nelle sue registrazioni, lui e gli altri avevano preso alcuni colpi dolorosi e avevano fatto delle cadute, che non avevano però lasciato segni significativi. Quando lo scieriffo Gillespie apprese del ritorno di Travis attraverso i mass media si arrabbiò. Gillespie pensò che avesse dimostrato la sua fede nella storia degli UFO con il suo annuncio dopo i test della verità. Duane, invece, era ancora più amaro dopo quello che aveva visto come uno sforzo di ricerca apatico durante l'assenza di Travis. Travis raccontò poi a Gillespie quello che era successo durante i cinque giorni in cui era stato assente. Era la prima volta che raccontava a qualcuno la sua storia, tranne che ai suoi familiari o agli amici intimi. Travis nell'UFO Nel suo studio della letteratura riguardo ai rapimenti alieni, Terry Matheson scrive che "l'esperienza di Walton si distingue in virtù del fatto di '' non '' essere particolarmente bizzarra, per quanto riguarda i conti di rapimento andare, per quanto riguarda i racconti ri rapimenti."(Matheson, 111-112) Travis ha riferito che, dopo essersi avvicinato all'UFO vicino al luogo di lavoro, l'ultima cosa che ricorda fu di essere colpito da un fascio di luce. Quando si svegliò, Travis disse di trovarsi un lettino. Una luce era accesa sopra di lui, e l'aria era pesante e bagnata. Era nel panico e aveva difficoltà a respirare, ma il suo primo pensiero fu di trovarsi in un ospedale qualunque. Quando tornò in sè, Travis disse di aver realizzato di essere circondato da tre figure, ognuna delle quali indossava una tuta arancione. Le tre figure non erano umane; Travis li descrive come simili ai Grigi che si trovano in alcuni racconti di rapimenti alieni: "più bassi di cinque piedi, e avevano la testa calva, senza capelli. Le loro teste erano a cupola, molto larghe. Sembravano dei feti ... avevano occhi grandi — occhi enormi — quasi tutti marroni, senza la parte bianca. La cosa più spaventosa di quelle creature erano quegli occhi ... mi stavano guardando." Le loro orecchie, naso e bocca "sembravano molto piccole, forse solo perché i loro occhi erano così grandi." (Clark, 646) Preoccupato per la sua salute, Travis disse che saltò in piedi e urlò a quelle creature di stargli lontano. Afferrò un cilindro che sembrava di vetro da uno scaffale vicino e cercò di rompere la sua punta per creare un coltello improvvisato, ma l'oggetto sembrava infrangibile, così, cominciò invece a sventolarlo contro le creature come fosse un'arma. Le tre creature lo lasciarono nella stanza. Matheson trova questa parte della storia tremendamente incoerente, notando che "a dispetto delle sue condizioni "deboli", il suo "corpo dolorante" e "il dolore nel suo cranio", malattie per cui non esiste causa, non ha alcuna difficoltà a saltare giù dal suo tavolo operatorio, per raccogliere un tubo di vetro fortuitamente vicino, e, assumendo un atteggiamento di lotta da karate, li spaventava con questo sorta di aggressione da macho, sufficiente almeno a costringerli a scappare." (Matheson, 110) Travis lasciò quindi la sua "sala operatoria" e attraverò un corridoio che lo portò in una stanza sferica, con solo una sedia con lo schienale alto posizionata nel mezzo. Anche se aveva paura che potesse esserci qualcuno seduto sopra, Travis disse che ci camminò intorno. Appena fatto ciò, cominciarono ad apparire delle luci nella stanza. La sedia era vuota, così Travis decise di sedersi. Dopo averlo fatto, la stanza si riempì di luci, simile alle stelle di un planetario. La sedia era attrezzata sul braccio sinistro con una singola leva spessa e corta con una maniglia stranamente sagomata in cima a qualche materiale marrone scuro. Sul braccio destro, c'era uno schermo illuminato, giallo-verde di circa cinque centimetri quadrati con linee nere che si intersecavano da tutte le angolazioni.http://www.travis-walton.com/human.html Travis Walton. "Human?" travis-walton.com Quando Travis tirò la leva, le stelle conimciarono a ruotare lentamente attorno a lui. Quando rilasciò la leva le stelle si fermarono nella posizione in cui si trovavano. Decise di fermarsi poiché non sapeva quello che stava facendo. Si alzò dalla sedia e le stelle scomparvero. Travis pensò di vedere un contorno rettangolare sul muro arrotondato — forse una porta — e andò a cercarla. Solo allora Travis sentì un suono dietro di lui. Si girò, aspettando un secondo, creature dai grando occhi, ma fu piacevolmente sorpreso di vedere una figura umana alta di indossare una tuta blu con un casco vetroso. In quel momento, disse Travis, non realizzò quanto fossero grandi gli occhi dell'uomo: più grandi del normale e di un colore oro brillante. Travis disse che fece all'uomo una serie di domande, ma l'uomo gli sorrise e fece segno di seguirlo. Travis disse che, a causa del casco, l'uomo potrebbe non averlo sentito, così egli seguì l'uomo giù per un corridoio che lo portatò ad una porta e una rampa ripida verso il basso di una grande sala che Travis descisse come simile a un hangar di aeromobili. Capì allora che stava uscendo da un mezzo a forma di disco, simile a quello che aveva visto nella foresta, appena prima di essere colpito dalla luce bluastra, ma questo sembrava due volte più grande. Nella grande stanza simile ad un hangar, Travis vide altri mezzi a forma di disco. L'uomo lo portò in un'altra stanza, dove si trovavano altri tre uomini — una donna e due uomini — simili a quello con l'elmetto. Questi altri non indossavano l'elmetto, così Travis cominciò a fargli domande. Risposero con la stesso sorriso ottuso e di quello che lo aveva portato lì per il braccio. Una volta seduti al tavolo, Travis vide che la donna teneva un dispositivo simile ad una maschera da ossigeno, che mise sulla faccia di Travis. Prima di potersi liberare, Travis perse conoscenza. Quando si svegliò si trovava della stazione di benzina di Heber, Arizona. Un disco stava volando appena sopra l'autostrada. Dopo un istante, l'oggetto sparì e Travis andò verso i telefoni e chiamò suo cognato Grant Neff. Pensava fossero passate solo poche ore. Dopo aver finito di ascoltare la storia, Gillespie suppose che Travis avesse preso una botta in testa e fosse drogato, quindi portato in un nurmale ospedale dove aveva confuso i dettagli degli esami di routine con qualcosa di più spettacolare. Travis negò, facendo notare che l'esame medico non aveva trovato alcuna traccia di trauma cranico o droga nel suo sistema. Travis chiese allo sceriffo Gillespie che era disposto a fare il test della macchina della verità, a prendere il siero della verità e andare sotto ipnosi per provare che diceva il vero. Gillespie decise che il poligrafo fosse sufficiente e promise di organizzarne uno in segreto per evitare la crescita del circo mediatico. Duane e Travis guidarono fino a Scottsdale, Arizona, dove incontrarono il consulente dell'APRO James A. Harder. Harder ipnotizzò Travis, sperando di scoprire più dettagli della sparizione. Clark scrive che "A differenza di molti altri rapimenti, tuttavia, la memoria conscia e il subconscio di Travis avevano la stessa 'memoria', che potevano rappresentare solo un massimo di due ore e forse meno, dei suoi cinque giorni mancanti. Curiosamente Walton... ha rilevato un blocco mentale impenetrabile e ha espresso l'opinione che egli sarebbe potuto 'morire' se la regressione fosse andata avanti." (Clark, 637) Esame al poligrafo cancellato e controversie Nel frattempo, Spaulding annunciò che il "Dott." Steward aveva interrogato Walton per due ore, e aveva trovato delle incoerenze nel raccondo di Walton che avrebbero fatto "colpo in questa storia". (Clark, 637) La Phoenix Gazette scrisse un pezzo su Steward, in cui sostiene che "la paura di raccontare dei Walton" sottointende una menzogna studiata. (Clark, 638) Lo scieriffo Gillespie organizzò un test della verità, ma quando la parola d'esame trapelò alla stampa, Duane lo cancellò, pensando che Gillespie avesse rotto la promessa di segretezza dell'esame. Gillespie insisterà in seguito che non aveva detto a nessuno del poligrafo e che il caso era diventato troppo sensationale per riuscire a tenere segreta la cosa a lungo. The National Enquirer voleva che Travis si sottoponesse alla macchina della verità il prima possibile, e ne preparò una, dopo che Duane insistette che lui e Travis avessero il veto su ogni comunicazione al pubblico dei risultati degli esami. Era più difficile pensare che Travis fosse troppo sconvolto per sottoporsi alla macchina della verità, ma l'esaminatore — John J McCarthy, del Arizona Polygraph Laboratory — disse che avrebbe tenuto conto dello stato nervoso di Travis. Nell'intervista a Travis prima dell'inizio dell'esame, McCarthy ricevette due ammissioni: primo, aveva fumato marijuana un paio di volte, ma non era mai stato un consumatore regolare; secondo, lui e il fratello minore di Mike Rogers avevano subito un arresto per frode un paio di anni prima per aver alterato i salari. Questo era stato l'unico problema serio che aveva avuto con la legge - ma Travis rimase piuttosto imbarazzato per questo episodio. Per inciso, Philip J. Klass notò che Travis una volta affermava di essere andato in prigione per questo crimine, anche se aveva ricevuto due anni di libertà vigilata poiché era stato il primo crimine.Klass, Philip J. "Travis Walton Fact Sheet" Aug 16 1993; URL accessed 22 June 2007 Quindi McCarthy supervisionò l'esame al poligrafo, che rimase invischiato nelle controversie. Travis dice che McCarthy si è comportatoin maniera poco professionale, mentre McCarthy insiste nel dire che Travis che fallì al poligrafoe che tentò di imbrogliare. Ad un certo punto, dice Travis, McCarthy chiese se Travis fosse "in collusione" con qualcuno per perpetrare una truffa. Travis disse di non conoscere quella parola, e Travis dice che McCarthy rifece la domanda, in maniera conflittuale e aggressiva, che collusione indicava la pianificazione o la cospirazione con qualcun altro, proprio come Travis aveva fatto per rubare e sviare le verifiche sui salari. Dopo aver completato l'esame, McCarthy affermò che Travis stava mentendo. Clark cita il rapporto ufficiale di McCarthy: "In base alla sua reazione in tutti i grafici, è opinione di questo esaminatore che Walton, di concerto con gli altri, sta tentando di perpetrare una truffa sugli UFO, e che egli non è stato su un veicolo spaziale". (Clark, 640) Successivamente Clark affermerà che "alle volte Travis tratteneva il fiato, nel tentativo di ingannare la macchina." I Walton, l'APRO e il National Enquire decisero di tenere segreti i risulatati di questo test, in larga parte a causa, secondo loro, dei dubbi riguardo ai metodi e all'obiettività di McCarthy. Otto mesi dopo, quando questa decisione venne resa pubblica, le accuse di inganno e di insabbiamento si intensificarono. Travis avrebbe sostenuto e superato due esami supplementari al poligrafo, anche se i risultati eliminati del primo esame lo avrebbero messo in cattiva luce e se ne sarbbe fatto menzione in quasi ogni discussione del caso fino al presente. Quando Klass rese pubblico che il primo esame alla macchine della verità era stato cancellato, molti di quelli che avevano pensato che Travis avesse raccontato una storia vera (a al massimo che "sospettavano" fosse vera), riconsiderarono il caso in modo più scettico. Travis, Duane e il membri dell'APRO dissero che McCarthy era da biasimare, aveva messo in imbarazzo Travis, facendo domande irrilevanti in modo da ricreare le condizioni per ottenere un risultato negativo. Secondo Clark,Clark, Jerome, "Phil Klass vs. The 'UFO Promoters'" from Fate 1981; URL accessed 22 June 2007 le opinioni di riconosciuti esperti di poligrafo erano divise circa la validità dell'esame di McCarthy: Harry Reed ne supportò la validità, mentre lo psicologo David Raskin dell'Università statale dello Utah disse che il metodo di McCarthy era "vecchio di 30 anni". Philip Klass — di professione giornalista dell'aviazione, ma anche noto studioso di UFO — lanciò una concertata e sostanziosa critica contro le affermazioni di Travis, sostenendo in particolare che c'era un pesante motivo finanziario sotto l'intera faccenda. Rogers sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di completare il lavoro per la Forestale, sostiene Klass, e architettò un sistema per invocare la clausola "atto di Dio", in modo da dissolvere il contratto senza essere in colpa. Altri sostengono che questa sia un'idea sbagliata,see Clark, 1998 rilevando che l'inadempienza di un contratto di servizio forestale non era necessariamente la catastrofe descritta da Klass: Rogers non era riuscito a completare due dei suoi ultimi contratti con il servizio forestale, eppure era stato riassunto senza pregiudizio apparente. Inoltre, nonostante la sua ansia per il contratto, Rogers non ha mai invocato o tentato di invocare la clausola "atto di Dio" all'indomani della scomparsa di Travis. Klass e altri notarono anche che The UFO Incident fu trasmesso sulla NBC appena poche settimane prima della sparizione di Travis. Questo film per la televisione trattava la ricostruzione del racconto dei Coniugi Hill, il primo caso fortemente pubblicizzato di rapimento alieno. Klass e altri ipotizzarono che Walton fosse stato ispirato dal programma. Naturalmente Walton negò di averlo visto, ma Klass osserva che Mike Rogers ne aveva visto almeno una parte. Clark sostiene che il racconto di Walton del tempo trascorso nell'UFO è abbastanza differente da quello raccontato degli Hill, e che inoltre, "non c'è una grande somiglianza tra il racconto di Walton e qualsiasi altro racconto che tratti di rapimento alieno" discusso pubblicamente fino al novembre 1975.(Clark, 649) Conseguenze Nel 1978, Walton pubblicò The Walton Experience, in cui delinea la sua narrazione dell'evento e le sue conseguenze. Nello stesso anno, Bill Barry pubblicò The Ultimate Encounter, nel quale sostiene che i vari studiosi di alieni, specialmente Klass, non avevano delineato casi persuasivi e che Walton, e gli altri che sostengono di aver avuto esperienze simili, racconta una storia che "crede" di aver vissuto. Matheson sostiene che il libro di Walton contiene alcuni errori fondamentali che danneggiano gravemente il suo caso. Mentre Travis "si auto-proclama retto", che intende solo raccontare gli eventi e non "interpretarli", Matherson scrive che "il lettore vedrà immediatamente che la maggior parte del libro non sono altro che altamente speculative, pure ricostruzioni immaginarie". (Matheson, 109) Per esempio, dopo essere svenuto a causa del raggio blu, Walton offre un presico e romanzato dialogo che descrive la conversazione dei suoi amici dopo che erano corsi via dalla paura. Tuttavia Walton non dice mai se sta parafrasando le loro parole basandosi su quello che gli avevano raccontato, se li ha intervistati per stabilire chi ha detto cosa, o se ha semplicemente supposto quello che potevano aver detto. Matheson sostiene che questo rappresenta una "mancanza di preoccupazione per la precisione letterale che il lettore non può fare a meno di sospettare, questa è una caratteristica di tutto il lavoro". (Matheson, 110) Dopo che si placò l'iniziale furore, Walton rimase a Snowflake e divenne il capo di una segheria; si sposò con Dana Rogers ed ebbe molti figli. Al di là del film che racconta la sua vicenda, Travis ha fatto apparizioni occasionali nelle convention di UFO o in speciali televisivi. ''Fire in the Sky'' Nel 1993 il libro di Walton fu adattato in un film, Bagliori nel buio (Fire in the Sky), diretto da Robert Lieberman e interpretato da D. B. Sweeney nella parte di Travis Walton e Robert Patrick nella parte di Mike Rogers. Clark scrive che il film trova "moderato successo, critiche discordanti e denunce degli ufologi riguardo alle imprecisioni e alle esagerazioni" (Clark, 650). L'imprecisione maggiore riguarda la parte del dettaglio temporale sull'UFO; non ha quasi nessuna somiglianza con la narrazione originale. Lo sceneggiatore Tracy Tormé inviò delle lettere a molti ufologi, sostenendo che le modifiche erano state richieste dai funzionari dello studio, e si scusò di tali modifiche, sostanziali rispetto alla narrazione di Walton (Randles and Hough, 188). Walton e Mike Rogers fecero alcune apparizioni promozionali per lanciare il film; discussero con Klass durante il Larry King Live; in quell'occasione Klass perse la pazienza e chiamò Rogers "maledetto bugiardo" (Clark, 650). Nel suo libro, Clark non contestualizza la frase di Klass, lasciando quindi sconosciuto il motivo dell'insulto. Nella nuova pubblicità generata al film, Walton, Mike Rogers e Allen Dallis acconsentirono a fare un test al poligrafo su richiesta "dell'ufologo scettico, Jerry Black". (Clark, 650) Nuovamente i test furono condotti da Cy Gilson, e tutti gli uomini affermarono che gli eventi a cui si riferivano erano veri. Gilson concluse che tutti e tre gli uomini dicevano la verità riguardo alle loro risposte sugli eventi del 5 novembre 1975. Al momento del rilascio del film, Walton ristampò The Walton Experience con lo stesso titolo del film, arricchendolo con la confutazione dei commenti di Klass. Un testimone indipendente Accadde un curioso episodio durante i primi avvenimenti pubblicitari del film.see Clark, 1998 per ulteriori informazioni Walton fu contattato da un uomo che affermava di essere andato a caccia con la moglie nella stessa zona del rapimento di Travis. L'uomo raccontò che avevano visto il disco mentre sparava il raggio di luce blu, per poi sparire nel cielo. Come ufficiale attivo dell'intelligence militare, l'uomo disse che aveva riportato l'accaduto ai suoi superiori, i quali gli dissero di rimanere calmo fino a che i compagni di Walton non fossero stati effettivamente accusati di un crimine collegato alla scomparsa. Walton considerò plausibile la storia dell'uomo, e la raccontò a Tracy Tormé, che aveva scritto la sceneggiatura di Bagliori nel buio. Tormé chiese all'uomo di sottoporsi alla macchina della verità con la supervisione di Cy Gilson, che aveva già condotto i test sui compagni di Travis quasi venti anni prima. Gilson chiese all'uomo due insiemi di domande: il primo riguardante l'avvistamento dell'UFO e su quanto aveva affermato all'ufficiale dell'Intelligence militare; il secondo chiedeva se fosse d'accordo con qualcuno (specificatamente Klass e/o il Committee for Skeptical Inquiry) per screditare Travis, e se il suo superiore avesse effettivamente ordinato all'uomo di tacere sull'UFO. L'uomo insistette nel dire che diceva la verità. Gilson decise che l'uomo mentiva su tutte le sue affermazioni, e, inoltre, che aveva deliberatamente cercato di fuorviare Gilson e ingannare il poligrafo. Walton ipotizzò che se l'uomo avesse passato l'esame di Gilson, i suoi complici si sarebbero fatti avanti per screditare i metodi della Gilson e quindi screditare i taglialegna che erano stati ritenuti veritieri secondo gli esami della Gilson. C'è stato qualche precedente per il sospetto a causa del Progetto Alpha, portato avanti nel 1979 da James Randi che si proponeva di usare i maghi per dimostrare che i parapsocologi potevano essere ingannati con i giochi di prestigio. Tuttavia, nel Progetto Alpha, i maghi sotto copertura erano obbligati ad ammettere l'inganno, se fosse stato loro chiesto direttamente se stavano fingendo. Questo contrasta con il caso Walton del "testimone oculare" che affermava di dire la verità, anche quando gli è stato chiesto direttamente se stava mentendo. Walton accusò Klass di aver preparato il testimone oculare apparentemente falso, ma Klass negò l'accusa: "NON MI SAREI MAI IMPEGNATO IN TALE INGANNO, SAPENDO CHE SE FOSSE STATO SCOPERTO AVREI ROVINATO LA MIA REPUTAZIONE DI GIORNALISTA TECNICO E DI RICERCATORE DI UFO." Argomenti degli scettici sul caso * Travis Walton e i suoi colleghi sono stati sospettati di dipendenza da droghe leggere (hanno pubblicamente riconosciuto di consumare cannabis). * Travis Walton è sospettato di aver inventato tutta questa storia per lucro. * L'ipnosi regressiva non può essere considerata un metodo affidabile di indagine, perché potrebbe creare false memorie. Argomenti a favore * Un medico locale ha confermato lo stato di estremo disorientamento e grave disidratazione di Travis quando ricomparve. * Durante i numerosi interrogatori che subirono Travis e dei suoi colleghi, le loro testimonianze non si contraddirono mai. * Travis Walton ha accettato di sottoporsi al poligrafo noto come "macchina della verità". Per l'esperto che ha condotto il test, Travis è quanto meno convinto di dire la verità. * La tribù di indiani Apaches che abita nelle regioni circostanti la zona del rapimento possiede alcune leggende antiche circa "spiriti del male" che periodicamente scenderebbero dal cielo su vascelli rossi per rapire bambini ignari e persone isolate. Gli Ufologi hanno interpretato queste leggende come resoconti di effettive abduction avvenute nei secoli passati; Ciò sottointenderebbe anche che gli alieni avrebbero visitato periodicamente quell'area da lungo tempo per scopi ignoti, e che probabilmente lo rifaranno in futuro. Dibattito Argomenti degli scettici sul caso * Travis Walton ed i suoi colleghi sono stati sospettati di dipendenza da droghe leggere (hanno pubblicamente riconosciuto di consumare cannabis). * Travis Walton è sospettato di aver inventato tutta questa storia per lucro. * L'ipnosi regressiva non può essere considerato come un metodo affidabile di indagine perché potrebbe creare false memorie. Argomenti a favore * Un medico locale ha confermato lo stato di estremo disorientamento e grave disidratazione di Travis quando ricomparve. * Durante i numerosi interrogatori che subirono Travis e dei suoi colleghi, le loro testimonianze non si sono mai contraddette. * Travis Walton ha accettato di sottoporsi al poligrafo noto come "macchina della verità". Per l'esperto che ha condotto il test, Travis è quanto meno convinto di dire la verità. * La tribù di indiani Apaches che abitava nelle regioni circostanti la zona del rapimento ha alcune leggende antiche circa spiriti del male che periodicamente scenderebbero dal cielo per rapire bambini ignari e persone isolate; gli Ufologi hanno interpretato queste leggende come resoconti di effettive abduction avvenute nei secoli passati; Ciò sotto-intenderebbe anche che gli alieni hanno visitato periodicamente quell'area da lungo tempo, e che probabilmente lo rifaranno in futuro. Note Travis Walton su YouTube Bibliografia * Jerome Clark; The UFO Book: Encyclopedia of the Extraterrestrial; Visible Ink, 1998; ISBN 1-57859-029-9 * Terry Matheson; Alien Abduction: Creating A Modern Phenomenon; Prometheus Books, 1998; ISBN 1-57392-244-7 * Jenny Randles and Peter Houghe; The Complete Book of UFOs: An Investigation into Alien Contact and Encounters; Sterling Publishing Co, Inc, 1994; ISBN 0-8069-8132-6 * The Klass Files #50 * Travis Walton Fact Sheet, by Philip Klass Voci correlate * Abduction * Alieni grigi * Cesare Ramotti * Coniugi Hill * Corrado Malanga * Federico Bellini * Rapimento alieno di Pascagoula * Renucio Boscolo * Snowflake * Ufologia scientifica Collegamenti esterni * www.travis-walton.com Sito ufficiale di Travis Walton. * Categoria:Personalità legate all'ufologia Categoria:Rapiti dagli UFO